comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep09 Cape Town)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE IZOMBIE YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens on a holiday, as a woman is running from a purse-snatcher and a man in a mask and cape descends to stop the crime. After knocking out two purse-snatchers in a brief fight, he identifies himself as The Fog. The next morning, a garbage man finds The Fog dead in a Dumpster. Major and Liv are fighting at their apartment about the text Liv solicited from Rita. Major is upset that Liv violated his trust and provoked a reaction from a girl he used to date, even after they had agreed to a truce because she had done something similar before. Liv is upset that things may not be as “over” as they seem with Rita. Liv then apologizes for the brain and justifies herself, saying it’s even harder to be inside her mind than outside it. Ravi, exhausted, comes in to tell Liv they have a body. They head out to find Clive standing over The Fog, saying he was afraid this would happen. He explains that The Fog is a “real-life superhero,” one of those guys who dresses up and tries to stop crimes. His name is Chris Allred, and he’s a high school shop teacher. Liv is surprised a superhero exists, and Ravi is surprised he doesn’t know about it. Clive says there’s more than one superhero in town. When Clive walks away to take a call, Liv tries to convince Ravi that she wasn’t crazy about Major’s offense, but Ravi doesn’t want to hear about it. Clive comes back to say that the woman whose mugging was foiled last night is at the station looking at mugshots. At the morgue, Ravi admires The Fog while Liv makes fun of the idea of a real-world superhero. She digs into Allred brains in hopes of getting rid of the stalker brains that have been ruining her relationship. At a bar, Major makes eye contact with a pretty girl. When he asks her for the time, she makes fun of his pickup line — but really it’s the fact that she sets off his zombie senses that he was looking for. Before he can act on it, though, her date shows up to take her away. At the morgue, Clive comes to tell the team that the muggers are both in the system already, which prompts Liv to go on a “justice” rant. Clive and Liv head to a Santa’s Village where Mr. Boss is playing Santa Claus. He denies knowing about the muggers, or the superhero. On the way out, a couple of kids are playing tic-tac-toe on a car window and when Liv sees it, she has a vision. The Fog got into a fight with another superhero wannabe called Hashtag. Clive says he can summon Hashtag online. At the mortuary, Don E has brought a man to Blaine as he’s bleeding out after having been shot. Blaine sees the man and asks Don what he was thinking by bringing him there. At the morgue, Ravi is coming up with a superhero name for Liv, who isn’t particularly impressed. Blaine brings the man into the morgue, suggesting that Liv scratch him to save his life. The dying man is the only person who knows where to find the tainted Utopium left over from the boat party. Ravi tells Liv that they will lose any hope for a cure if she doesn’t, so she scratches the dying man, who wakes up. Ravi tells them to get out before the next shift arrives and that they’ll stop by later to pick him up and get the tainted Utopium. At police headquarters, Hashtag comes in and is upset because he wasn’t invited to be part of a super-team The Fog was putting together. Clive asks who else was going to be on the team. At the mortuary, Clive explains to the man they just saved that he’s now a zombie, and explains how his clients keep living. The man says to tell him what he needs to do to get the brains. Outside her home, the pretty zombie Major met earlier (we're going to call her Natalie from now on) is filling bird feeders while he watches her from inside her shed. She goes back inside, and he finds himself browsing a box of her old photos. He watches her put up a Christmas tree through her terrace doors. In an interrogation room, Clive and Liv ask the superheroes what might have put The Fog in danger. They say he was planning on stopping a shipment of “big guns” that Boss was having brought in. The other heroes bailed, thinking it was too dangerous. Clive is called away by the discovery of one of the muggers’ bodies: it’s in a 20’ Christmas tree that Clive had seen carried through the Santa’s Workshop earlier. He explains that Boss’s men never get brought up on charges because they die if the police get close. The man is carrying a matchbook with the address of the mugging victim in it that seems to suggest he was trying to eliminate any evidence against himself before Boss found him. At the mortuary, Blaine is feeding Drake his first meal of brains. He tells them that the dealer who had the tainted Utopium ran afoul of Mr. Boss and was kidnapped, thrown into a trunk and called Drake, sure was going to die. He kicked out the car’s tail light, saw a water tower and then Drake heard gunshots. So the dealer and his partner, who had both swallowed balloons full of tainted Utopium in its powder form, are buried somewhere near a local water tower. Boss is still looking for the bodies, and when it was discovered that Don E might have information about the Utopium, that’s what got him shot. When Don E’s microwave pepperoni pizza pocket explodes, Liv gets a vision of one of the elves from Santa’s Workshop shooting up pumpkins with a huge gun. At the police department, Liv shows to tell Clive about her vision, but he said he needs more than a vision to get a warrant. When another cop pulls him aside to tell him their search for the other mugger has come up empty and his house has been ransacked, Clive turns around to see that Liv is already gone. That night, Major breaks into Natalie’s house. She has plastic placed over her couch and a gun to her head; he stops her from killing herself, and tries to reassure her that she’s going to be okay as she goes into full-on zombie mode and snarls at him. Natalie attacks him, but when he tells her that he’s being forced to take out zombies or they’ll kill his zombie girlfriend, she calms down. “You’re the bogeyman?” she asks him. She says she was a high-end prostitute who had sex with a man (obviously Blaine) who turned her into a zombie and then made her a hooker for his zombie clientele. Natalie says she used to live really well, and on her own terms, but now she’s unhappy because she has sex for food and has depleted her savings. She asks for her gun back, and he tells her she doesn’t want to live. Being a zombie hooker is bad enough, but then being one with some of the judgmental brains she has to have screaming at her to stay attractive is even worse. She says she’s lost herself into the personalities of the brains. Natalie says she’s either being controlled by a pimp, or a brain, and she’s had it. That night, Liv stands atop a building in a costume, watching a truck pass by. She grabs onto its undercarriage and hitches a ride while it pulls up to Boss’s loading dock. At Natalie's apartment, Major has outed Max Rager, and the two sit and laugh together. He tells her that he’s working through the list as slowly as possible, and that he’s pretty sure that if he makes it to the end, they’ll just kill him and Liv, too. Major says he’s trying to find a way to use Vaughn’s charm against him. Natalie thinks he’s a great boyfriend because he’s doing all this for Liv. He says he can’t tell Liv, because she would try to stop Vaughn and get herself killed, and because what he’s doing is reprehensible. She says that killing her should be his easiest job yet, since she has nothing to live for. At the police department, Clive is grilling Carlos, the second mugger. He denies everything, saying that the victim was carrying $50,000, none of it hers; she had robbed Boss’s poker game when The Fog rescued her. He says she killed The Fog with a heavy, metal flashlight after he found the money in her bag. Carlos admits that Boss killed his partner, Jerry, and that he’s after Carlos, too, since he screwed up. The pair were the security at the game. Liv arrives at a warehouse where Boss’s men are selling guns to a group of buyers. She takes out a few of them with items from The Fog’s utility belt, which she’s wearing, before being shot in the back. The man hesitates before finishing her off, though, and her eyes turn red and she takes him down. She sees Mary, the mugging victim from earlier, tied up and goes to release her. She gives Mary a phone to call the police and goes back to tie up the guys she just took down. Mary knocks her out with a snow globe to the back of the head and is about to shoot Liv when she’s shot down by Boss, who tells her she’s welcome as Liv passes out. At the cooler where he’s been keeping zombies on ice, Major puts Natalie into the chest. She makes him promise that if the cure doesn’t happen, he’ll kill her rather than bring her back as a zombie. Then he injects her with the knockout serum. At the crime scene, Liv wakes up to Ravi standing over her. Boss had called the police and, while leaving out all the details about gunrunning, had reported that this woman was about to kill somebody on his property and he killed her. When Liv confirms that Mary was going to kill her, Boss leaves. His right-hand man, it turns out, is Drake. After he leaves, Clive tells Liv that he can’t work with her anymore — that she’s gone too far over the line, she isn’t really a cop and it’s on her that she almost got killed. She begs him to reconsider, saying this is her “one thing,” but he says no. Liv goes home, where Major has redecorated and says he thinks he gets how the brains work. He wants to try to be more empathetic. Major suggests, after seeing that she’s injured, she could try and get milder brains. He’s puzzled as to how he can tell what’s her and what’s the brain. She says that he loved the woman he was before but that she’s changed permanently and neither of them is really okay with it. She says they have to break up, and he leaves, still confident that Ravi will find a cure and it won’t always be like this. He tells her to “be careful out there.” At the lab, Ravi finds that the “cured” zombie rat reverted after nearly six months cured. This, he says that this casts doubt on all working models he has about a cure, and suggests that the human subjects will likely do the same. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Chris Alfred - The Fog Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Don E Category:Mr. Boss Category:Natalie (zombie) Category:Max Ranger